tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 769
To save a dying boy in the present, Barnabas Collins has gone back to the year 1897. But at that moment in time, Barnabas is a vampire, and vulnerable from dawn to dusk. Now, in the last few minutes before dawn, an enemy - crazed with grief - comes seeking him at the Old House. Episode 769 is the untitled 769th episode of the Gothic daytime soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Henry Kaplan, with a script written by Violet Welles. It first aired on Thursday, June 5th, 1969. This episode is part of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. Notable cast members in this episode include Jonathan Frid as the vampire, Barnabas Collins, Roger Davis as the crazed former groundskeeper, Dirk Wilkins, Terry Crawford as the Collins family maid, Beth Chavez and David Henesy as young Jamison Collins. In this episode, an insane Dirk Wilkins barges into the Old House and attempts to kill Barnabas Collins. Believing that he has succeeded in this, he returns to the caretaker's cottage where he tells Jamison Collins that Barnabas was a vampire. Barnabas lives however, and exacts his revenge against Dirk Wilkins. Synopsis makes his move.]] Beth Chavez sits quietly in the parlor room at the Old House. A crazed Dirk Wilkins enters the house, hell-bent on finding Barnabas Collins. He ventures towards the basement, but Beth pulls a gun on him. Dirk wrestles the gun away from her and goes down into the cellar where he finds Barnabas' coffin. He opens the coffin and Barnabas tries to strangle him, but Dirk fires several shots into his chest and then runs upstairs to joyously tells Beth that Barnabas is dead. Beth refuses to believe it, but the grief is easily readable upon her face. Dirk toys with her, and even hands the pistol back to her, tempting her to shoot him. Beth pulls the trigger, but Dirk laughs at her, stating that he would never be so foolish as to give her a loaded gun. thinks otherwise.]] Afterward, Dirk goes to the cottage where he finds Jamison Collins. Dirk begins raving about Barnabas Collins and that he has exacted his revenge against him, all to please the memory of Laura Collins, whom he claims to have loved. Jamison grows increasingly nervous in the madman's presence and Dirk tells him that Barnabas Collins is a vampire and that he keeps a coffin hidden in the basement of the Old House. Jamison is frightened and leaves the cottage. Beth keeps a mournful vigil over Barnabas' coffin. After the sun sets, the lid opens and Barnabas rises. Beth is shocked, feeling certain that Dirk had made good on his claim. Barnabas tells her that normal gunfire is not sufficient enough to vanquish him. At the cottage, Dirk shouts to the air, calling out Laura's name. He wants her to give him a sign that she is pleased with his handiwork. The door suddenly opens and Barnabas' hollow voice is heard upon the air. As Dirk wheels around, Barnabas appears before him and bears his fangs. After taking his fill from Dirk, he watches as Dirk confesses that he has already told his secret to Jamison Collins, and even if he were to kill him now, somebody else will find a way to destroy him. Beth arrives at the cottage and consults with Barnabas as Dirk collapses unconscious onto the floor. Meanwhile, Jamison goes to the empty Old House and creeps down into the basement where he finds Barnabas' coffin. Cast & Crew Cast Crew Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 14 and disc 80 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Terry Crawford. * Opening still: Collinwood (exterior, night; Tower room angle), transitions into close-up of the grandfather clock in the Collinwood foyer, which then transitions into a nighttime exterior shot of the Old House at Collinwood. * Closing still: Old House at Collinwood (exterior, night). enjoys a rare moment of solitude.]] * This episode was recorded on Thursday, May 29th, 1969. * This is the 69th chapter of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. * This is the 50th episode of Dark Shadows directed by Henry Kaplan. * This is the 18th episode of Dark Shadows written by Violet Welles. * Costume designer Ramsey Mostoller is credited as Mostoller in this episode. * Actress Terrayne Crawford is credited as Terry Crawford in this episode. * Terry Crawford's character, Beth Chavez, is credited only as Beth in the closing credits. * Timeline: The grandfather clock in the Collinwood foyer indicates that the episode begins at 5:21 am. * Beth Chavez is the first character seen in this episode. * Dirk Wilkins is the second character seen in this episode. Allusions - Poster child for mental stability.]] * The dying boy that is referenced in the opening voiceover is David Collins who, in the year 1969, has been possessed by the evil spirit of Quentin Collins, which is taking a fatal toll on the boy's body. Dark Shadows: 700 * Dirk Wilkins references someone named "Laura". This is Laura Murdoch Collins, the former wife of Edward Collins, who was revealed to be a supernatural creature known as a Phoenix. Laura was destroyed by the magic of the witch, Ang lique before she could lay claim to the children, Jamison and Nora. Dark Shadows: 760 * Dirk Wilkins makes reference to Judith Collins in this episode. Judith is the second oldest of the Collins' siblings and is even more stalwart and protective of the family reputation than even her brother, Edward. * Beth Chavez makes reference to someone named "Jenny" in this episode. This is Jenny Rakosi, who is the ex-wife of Quentin Collins and the sister of Magda Rakosi. * Beth Chavez makes reference to Quentin Collins numerous times in this episode. * Beth Chavez makes a single reference to Edward and Judith Collins in this episode, noting that they are out of town. * Barnabas Collins makes reference to Collinwood in this episode, but Collinwood does not actually appear again until episode 770. Bloopers * In her opening conversation with Dirk Wilkins, actress Terry Crawford begins to say "Mister Collins", when she means "Miss Collins". However, this could also be chalked up to anxiety by Dirk's presence. * The candle that Dirk Wilkins knocks over is not present on the table until the scene where he hits it. However, it is possible that it may have been just out of frame of the camera. Additionally, this particular candle has never been seen at this specific location before or since. * Inconsistency: Barnabas Collins tells Beth Chavez that "There are only two ways to destroy me", and indicates a silver bullet and a wooden stake. Unfathomably, he forgot about direct sunlight. * Barnabas Collins tells Beth Chavez, "Dirk's gun is no danger to me...". Apparently it is not a danger to Barnabas' wardrobe either. Despite receiving several shots to the chest, Barnabas' coat and vest are pristine and un-marred. * The scene in which Barnabas Collins goes to the cottage to confront Dirk Wilkins is the only time that he appears truly vampiric. In all other scenes, he appears relatively normal looking. * Barnabas Collins puts the bite on Dirk Wilkins in an off-camera scene in this episode, which causes him to lose consciousness. However, there are no visible wounds upon his throat. When next we see Dirk in Episode 770, he has trailing blood wounds on the right side of his neck. * Behind the grilled window on the Old House basement door, one of the production crew members can be seen wearing a white shirt standing on the interior of the set. He can be seen moving as David Henesy approaches the door. * Dirk Wilkins fires five shots from the gun into Barnabas Collins' chest. Later however, he mentions that he shot him six times, but he may have been exaggerating. The guy is crazy after all. Quotes * Beth Chavez: I... I came here to pick something up for Mister... Miss Collins. * Dirk Wilkins: No, you're not. You're here like a little hound dog, howling dog, just uhh... watching over him, aren't ya? Watching over him, down there towards cellar, where he is every day. .... * Dirk Wilkins: Now didn't your mother ever tell you that you shouldn't play with gun? You only play with dolls. .... * Dirk Wilkins: Oh yes, yes. I've been in this room before. It wasn't like this... because the casket was empty. But's its not going to be empty today, is it? No sir, because... because Laura told me. Of course chuckles, of course. Hey, Barnabas? You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And you know what's going to happen because of that, eh? I'm going to kill you, that's what. And you know why I'm going to do it? I'm going to do it because of you, Laura to the air. Because I love you. I really love you. .... * Beth Chavez: Dirk! Why did you do it? * Dirk Wilkins: I did it because of Laura, that's why. Because she wanted revenge. Don't you see? It was so simple! .... * Beth Chavez: No, Dirk. She doesn't want you to kill anymore. * Dirk Wilkins: She doesn't want me to kill anymore? What would you know? You wouldn't know whether she would or whether she wouldn't it. You hated her, right from the start, you hated her! You used to go to Judith all the time! Always telling her little lies! .... * Dirk Wilkins: Tonight, your mother is going to be happier than she ever has been before. * Jamison Collins: I don't know what you're talking about, Dirk. * Dirk Wilkins: How long have you been here? * Jamison Collins: Fifteen minutes, at least. * Dirk Wilkins: Well then you've been here long enough to see the... see the flames get bigger and come alive! That was your mother telling you that she's happy! .... * Dirk Wilkins: The reason that I killed your mother, is because she wanted me to! .... * Dirk Wilkins: Look, I know that you want to go, but you have to be able to tell them that the vampire is gone! * Jamison Collins: Vampire! * Dirk Wilkins: Yes. * Jamison Collins: You're just trying to scare because there's no such thing as a vampire! pause Is there? * Dirk Wilkins: Why don't you go to the Old House and see for yourself? .... * Dirk Wilkins: You don't have to be worried, he's dead. I killed him. The vampire is dead! .... * Barnabas Collins: Beth, I do not live like other men do, why should you think I can die like other men do? .... * Barnabas Collins: There are only two ways to destroy me. Dirk has neither a silver bullet, nor a stake and hammer. .... * Barnabas Collins: Beth, you're a restrained, soft-hearted girl. In this world of heartless people, you are going to be hurt. .... * Barnabas Collins: You went were you shouldn't have gone. You saw what you shouldn't have seen. What you know will never be spoken now. What you saw will reflect in your dead eyes forever. No one else will ever know that you've been in this house. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1969/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:Henry Kaplan/Director Category:Gordon Russell/Writer Category:Robert Costello/Producer Category:Dan Curtis/Executive producer Category:Jonathan Frid/Actor Category:Roger Davis/Actor Category:Terry Crawford/Actor Category:David Henesy/Actor Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Ken McEwen/Associate director Category:Melissa Foster/Production assistant Category:Gary Blohm/Production manager Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Mel Handelsman/Lighting director Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Frank Bailey/Sound engineer Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Rudy Piccirillo/Video technician Category:Ross Skipper/Video technician Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Full crew